Silvergold Eltagon (Mazoku)
Silvergold Eltagon (Mazoku) - Tajemniczy Mazoku i tytułowy manipulator. Informacje Pierwsze spotkanie Tajemniczy osobnik znajduje bohaterów wśród wzgórz, gdy Smoki Czasu powracają z Mane do Stolicy. Dopytuje się o och moc Boskiej Furii po czym chce przetestować ją osobiście. Atakuje potężną techniką przez co bohaterowie są zmuszeni użyć regeneracji. Silvergold zdaje się być zaskoczony i podekscytowany mocą wybrańców, jednakże ci nie podzielają jego entuzjazmu i pałają wściekłością. Lobo używa techniki Lobo Alfa by dać nauczkę błaznowi ale ten raz jeszcze zdziwiony mocą znika. Koronacja Podczas Koronacji okazuje się, że Bezpańskie Psy miały zaatakować zamek za pomocą wielkiego magicznego moździerza. Jednakże gdy Lobo i strażnicy przybywają do ich stanowisk, cała grupa leży pokonana i niezdolna do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Okazuje się, że jest to sprawka Silvergolda, który zamienia z Beastmanem parę słów po czym znowu znika. Walka w Solarii Nicolas i Lothar wyruszają do Solarii eskortować Sędziego. Na miejscu dochodzi do konrontacji ze starym wrogiem Balkiem. Silvergold obserwuje walkę i jest zaciekawiony umiejętnościami zarówno Smoków Czasu jak i ich przeciwnika. Gdy ten drugi zostaje pokonany, Silvergold używa swojej techniki by przenieść go na płaszczyznę astralną, ratując mu życie. Tajemniczy jegomość zabiera Balka ze sobą mówiąc, że nadaje się na Plan B gdyby Plan A (czyli Smoki Czasu) nie wypalił po jego myśli. Bitwa na morzu Podczas wojny między flotą Kalmaart a Gildią Aspell, Smoki Czasu przybywają na malutką wyspę, gdzie znajduje się wielka fioletowa roślina. To właśnie ona odpowiedzialna jest za ukrycie Przeklętej Wyspy Nevleskiej czyli głównej siedziby Aspell. Jednakże roślina jest pilnie strzeżona przez hordy demonów. Kiedy Lothar, Lucy oraz Lobo przybywają na tę wyspę, demony są jakby "zamrożone" i nie reagują na przybyszy. Pojawia się Silvergold, który tłumaczy, że trzyma ich na płaszczyźnie astralnej dzięki technice Astral Bind i mówi by się spieszyli i rozwalili roślinę. Kiedy to robią, Silvergold znika. Le Chetau Silvergold pojawia się u boku Destranthisa w głównej bazie Aspell w Le Chetau gdzie mówi Smokom Czasu, że uwięził go na płaszczyźnie Astralnej za pomocą swej techniki Astral Bind. Obiecuje go odczarować gdy zrobią dla niego mała przysługę. Prosi ich o pozbycie się członkini rady Aspell Samary, z którą ma najwidoczniej na pieńku. Po tym znika i oczekuje rezultatów. Prawdziwa tożsamość i cel Niedługo potem Smoki Czasu walczą z Silvergoldem - człowiekiem, który mówi im prawdę o tym kim jest ten Silvergold czyli, że jest Mazoku. Podczas jednej z jego podróży Astralnej, Mazoku narodził się w jego duszy. Istoty połączyły się i stały jednym bardzo potężnym magiem. Na tyle potężnym by Aspell uczyniło go zastępcą samego Destranthisa. Jednakże podczas rytuału przyzwania Zamulu, Silvergold podzielił się na dwie takie same istoty o równej mocy, człowieka oraz Mazoku. Mazoku znienawidził Aspell i Destranthisa za to co mu zrobił bowiem kiedyś był potężną istotą a teraz stał się pomniejszym Mazoku. Wiele razy podawał się za drugiego Silvergolda ale tak naprawdę sam nie jest w Aspell. Dalej nie wiadomo jakie są jego intencję i czy jest przyjacielem czy wrogiem. Podczas walki Smoków Czasu i Samary pojawiają się Obstacle, które chronią członkinie Rady. Zostaje jednak rozwalony przez moc Ceifeeda. Wtedy pojawia się Silvergold i atakuje Samarę ciesząc się, że w końcu ją dorwał. Okazuje się, że Destranthis przygotował też drugi-bliźniaczy obstacl. Ten jednak zostaje zniszczony przez Balka, którego uratował Silvergold wcześniej. Podejmują współpracę w zmian za Łuskę Aqualorda, którą Silvergold kradnie z ciała Jinto trochę wcześniej. Silvergoldowi udaje się na tyle zranić Samarę by ta straciła nad sobą kontrolę i zaczęła przemieniać się, o dziwo nie w Zamulu a Shabranigdo. To właśnie to było głównym celem Silvergolda. Zniszczenie Obstacli chroniących Samarę było kluczem do jego ożywienia. Mazoku wysyła Samarę do świata Astralnego za pomocą swej techniki by tam przemieniła się w Króla Demonów a sam znika mówiąc, że musi czegoś jeszcze dopilnować. Kolejne tajemnice Silvergold pojawia się przed Rosomakiem oraz Asperionem, którzy chcieli przedostać się do Destranthisa. Mazoku twierdzi jednak, że Asperion chce zaszkodzić jego planom więc nie może dopuścić do jego spotkania z liderem Aspell. Okazuje się bowiem, że jakiś czas temu podjął współpracę z Coegiem Wyniosłym, któremu rozkazał pilnowanie Krainy Śmierci na wypadek gdyby sama Pani Koszmarów chciała zaszkodzić jego planom. Dzięki temu był on świadkiem walki Asperiona z Lucy oraz przekazania mu Słowa Bożego, które musiał dostarczyć Destranthisowi. Coeg mówi o wszystkim Silvergoldowi. Ten każe Coegowi pozbyć się ich a sam znika. Chwile później jednak Słowo Boże i tak trafia do Destranthisa bowiem mimo, że Coeg pozbył się Asperiona, ten ukrył Słowo w duszy Shiran jeszcze w świecie umarłych. Słowo Boże zniszczyło iluzję Ericki Facechanger, która od kilku lat podawała się za św. Aristę. Jak się okazuje na rozkaz Silvergolda. Gdy wyjaśniono już tę tajemnicę Silvergold tłumaczy resztę. Kilka lat temu zgadał się z Ericką by ta podawała się za Aristę i mówiła Destranthisowi rozkazy Silvergolda takie jak: zbieranie armii i członków gildii, przyłączenie Samary czy uczynienie Silvergolda zastępcą aż tak naprawdę po rozkaz ponownej inwazji Aspell na państwa pod barierą. Mazoku tak manipulował Aspell by zebrać armię demonów i oddać ją od razu we władanie ożywionemu Szabranigdo dzięki czemu zasłuży na jego wdzięczność. Zrobił to, bowiem nienawidził Destranthisa oraz Aspell za to, że rozdzielono go na dwie części i gdzie kiedyś był potężną istotą, teraz stał się jedynie pomniejszym Mazoku. Gdy wyjaśnia co i jak, znika by być świadkiem ożywienia Króla Demonów. Kataart W Górach Kataart zostaje odnaleziony przez drugiego Silvergolda oraz Rosomaka. Z tym pierwszym nawzajem nakładają na siebie Strefe Astralnej Niedostępności co paraliżuje ich ruchy. Dochodzi do impasu. Jedyną osobą która może coś zrobić jest Rosomak. Ten wysłuchuje co ma do powiedzenia Mazoku ale decyduje się odciąć mu głowę, co robi. Silvergold zostaje ranny ale nie zabity. Znika by zregenerować siły. Pojawia się chwilę później razem z odrodzona 1/7 Shabranigdo gdzie widać dogadali się już w świecie astralnym. Silvergold zostaje nazwany Heroldem Shabranigdo i zyskuje jego aprobatę. Lord pozwala mu nawet rozkazywac jego nową armią demonów która de facto własnie on mu ją przygotował. Jednakże na przeciw ich staje Destranthis, drugi Silvergold oraz Smoki Czasu. Podczas ciężkiej walki, Silvergold jest niewrażliwy na ataki przeciwników a sam używa poteżnych technik by zadawać obrażenia. Jednakże sytuacja zmienia się gdy pojawia się na chwilę Coeg Wyniosły. Ten zdradza, że jest sposób na Silvergolda i przekazuje go smokom czasu. Każe im użyć Szarej Włóczni, która niszczy od razu ciało i duszę. Tak się składa, że Shiran zabrała ją jako pamiątkę po Lucy. Oddaje ją Lobo, który ciska ją w Silvergolda. Ten nawet nie unika myśląc że to zwyczajna broń co jest jego zguba. Po doznaniu obrażeń, Silvergold zamienia się w pył nie mając czasu nawet na ostatnie słowo. Wygląd i umiejętności Jest to tajemniczy, dziwny mag, który ciągle chodzi uśmiechnięty i zdaje się niczego nie traktować poważnie. Mimo, że należy do Aspell, nie znane są jego intencje aczkolwiek posiada dużą moc. Chodzi w śmiesznym pomarańczowym ubraniu z wielkim kapturem i luźnych spodniach. Po tym ma koszulkę z siatki. Na twarzy ma kilka kolczyków. DEMI '''- Technika polegająca na wytworzeniu czarnej kuli różnych rozmiarów (zależnie od obszaru które chce się zaatakować), która wytwarza olbrzymie ciśnienie wpływające na narządy wewnętrzne. Działa tylko na żywe istoty. '''ASTRAL BIND - Silvergold wystrzeliwuje białą spiralę, która jak trafi cel, przenosi go na płaszczyzne astralną (jest jakby nietykalny, zamrożony w innym świecie)Kategoria:Aspell Arc Kategoria:Mazoku i Shinzoku